


Beast

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, Kink Meme, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the Supernatural Kink Meme. Prompt: "Ruby/Hellhound, possible Ruby/Sam, pregnancy, bestiality: Ruby is pregnant with a litter of hellhounds and could not be happier about it. Being pregnant has really brought out her maternal side.  </p>
<p>Bonus points for Sam loving how Ruby looks pregnant with her litter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Bestiality, violence and blood.

Sam Winchester waited impatiently. He wrung his hands together. His palms were sweaty.

He wanted her. He needed her. His nerves were tingling with the ache. He wanted her blood. He wanted her sex. He needed...

Ruby came right in. Sam had left the door unlocked.

Sam leapt up off the bed and onto his feet then froze.

Ruby closed and locked the door and gave him a sheepish 'yeah I know' look.

"Ruby you're..." the word refused to come out of Sam's mouth. He was confused. A million and on questions swirled in his thoughts but were struck in a mire of shock.

"Pregnant," Ruby confirmed what Sam's eye were telling him. She rubbed her hand maternally over her big bump. She was wearing black sweatpants and a loose black vest top that was stretched tight over her belly.

"But...I only saw you four days ago and you've gotta be almost nine months along." His lust for blood and sex took a backseat while he tried to come to terms with her appearance. Was she faking? Was there a big wad of foam under her top to simulate being pregnant?

"It's a short term," Ruby nodded, still rubbing her hand in slow circles over the bump. "Okay, stop with the freaking out. And don't freak out more but, this isn't what you'd call a normal pregnancy."

"Obviously!"

"Yeah, aside from the obvious," Ruby shifted either nervously or uncomfortably on her feet, Sam couldn't tell which.

"It's not, like, demon spawn or something?"

Ruby smiled at that, the way she always did when he said something that she felt he had no clue about. "No. Not demon spawn." She hesitated and looked down at her belly. "Hellhounds."

Sam blinked. "Did you say..." he took a step towards her, "hellhounds?"

She looked up and met his gaze and nodded. "A litter of hellhounds." Ruby laughed at the myriad of expressions that flashed across Sam's features. "It's not what you're thinking."

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"You're thinking that I got pregnant by fucking a hellhound."

"No, I wasn't thinking that," Sam scoffed.

It was clear as crystal to Ruby that that was exactly what he had been thinking. "I didn't fuck a hellhound Sam."

"I didn't think you did," Sam stroked his hand back through his hair and looked anywhere but at her.

"It doesn't work like that. It's a spell, a ritual. It gets the meatsuit pregnant and after a few days, puppies." She was still rubbing her belly, like any proud prospective mother.

"Why?"

"I had to do a deal with a demon, Pythius. I help with this, I might be able to get us a step closer to Lilith."

As always the mention of her name got Sam's attention. His hands curled into fists. He looked at her and she knew he didn't give a damn about hellhound puppies. She saw the lust in his eyes. For blood. For sex. For her. For fighting. For using his power.

"Do you mind?" Ruby asked.

"Mind what?"

"The changes to my body. You can still have the blood, you don't have to...not if you don't find me attractive like this." She looked at the floor, trying to look as much like the idea of him not fucking her made her positively overwhelmed with sorrow.

It wasn't entirely untrue. Ruby did genuinely enjoy her time with Sam. He was a good lay, and the blood made it deliciously fun. Corruption was an art, sins were her paints. Sam Winchester was going to be her masterpiece.

"I find you attractive," he assured her. "Actually if I try to forget the whole hellhound thing, it's actually kinda hot."

"Really? You think so? You're not just saying that?"

"Seriously," Sam moved closer to her. She stayed where she was, letting him come to her. She met his eyes. She licked her lips. She even batted her damn eyelashes at him a couple of times.

"Do you think I'm sexy like this?" Ruby smiled and ran her hands over her body, lingering over her breasts, her bulged belly and her hips.

Sam hesitated. He didn't know if it was just the fact that it was Ruby or if he was discovering a previously unknown (even to himself) thing for pregnant women, but goddamn yes he found her sexy. He was halfway hard already. "Very sexy," he answered at last. "Can I?" he was within touching distance now, he held up his hands in front of her.

"You can touch me anywhere Sam. Anywhere."

Sam put his hands gingerly on her puppy-bump and leaned down to kiss her.

***

Ruby had lied.

Like 80% of what she ever said to Sam Winchester the tale she'd spun about the circumstances of her pregnancy was all lies designed to manipulate him.

***

Deep in the Arapaho National Forest in the high Rockies Colorado Ruby waited. The sun was minutes away from setting. She was getting bored with the waiting.

"Ruby."

Ruby turned and smiled at Lilith. She was in a blonde girl, maybe sixteen years old, and was wearing a skimpy white dress that did little to cover her pert teenage breasts. "What should I tell Sammy?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever you like," Lilith replied. "We need the hounds."

"I know that I just don't get why I'm the one squeezin' them out."

"We all are."

"All?" Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"All," Lilith nodded. "This body in fact," the demon ran her hands over the teenage meatsuit. "But tonight's all about you."

Ruby heard the cracking and rustling of someone approaching through the forest behind her.

"Ah," said Lilith, "I think your date is here. Have fun."

"You don't wanna watch?"

"Not this time, seals to break and all that," Lilith gave her a final smile and was gone.

Ruby turned to the approaching sounds. Sure enough her suitor for the night was approaching. The hound was covered in thick black fur, it's canine body rippled with muscle. It's eyes were the color of freshly spilled blood. It stopped and looked right back at her. It opened its mouth, showing the rows of jagged white teeth, a thick rope of drool dripped down its lips and onto the ground. He was a beast. No doubt.

"Have you got something for me Rupert?"

The hellhound growled it response, baring more of those wicked sharp teeth. Rupert took a few steps towards her and growled again, this time a sustained low rumbled that Ruby felt in her chest.

Rupert only stopped growling when Ruby started to undress. She stripped off all of her clothes quickly. Once she was nude Rupert stalked closer. Instead of coming right to her however he paced around her. Ruby stayed still, letting him inspect her.

Ruby was excited and afraid at the same time. It had been a long long time since she had been with a hellhound, this body was a hellhound virgin. She shivered and her nipples hardened under the steely gaze of the monster. She had no idea what he was doing. Was he judging her, was he evaluating her worthiness to bear his progeny?

He went around behind her again and suddenly she felt hot breath against the back of her legs. She stayed still. He started sniffing, deep snorting intakes of breath. There was a rush of heat, something like terror but more sexual, that surged through her body. He could hurt her. Not just the meatsuit but her, the demon.

Rupert kept snorting and sniffing at the backs of her legs. She had no insight into the mind of the animal. She had no idea what he was doing or what he wanted, and that was a big turn on for her.

The sniffing stopped and she heard him move away, somewhere behind her. She heard him breathing. The sky was darkening, the sun steadily sliding below the horizon.

Ruby started to turn to see what Rupert was up to when she was suddenly struck from behind. Both of his paws shoved her hard at the bottom of her back. She tumbled forward onto the ground and he was on her right away. His front paws on her back held her down, his breath was on the back of her neck.

Rupert snorted and sniffed at her again, this time travelling up and down her body, paws on her all the time, holding her down. Ruby didn't resist. He nuzzled at the back of her thighs, his nose was cold and wet. He sniffed her sex and her asshole, move on elsewhere, then returned to her intimate places.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Ruby asked impatient and eager. Rupert just growled in reply. After a few more minutes of nasal inspection he used his snout and right paw to push up her left shoulder. Ruby got the message and turned over onto her back. She felt exposed, at the mercy of this creature. He could just as easily tear her limbs off as fuck her. Looking in his vicious eyes she had no idea which he would prefer.

The hellhound resumed sniffing, investigating her all over. Ruby let him, remaining still after her one attempt to be proactive and reach for him was met with a snap of his jaws. He sniffed her all over, taking again special interest in her pussy.

Eventually, down at her left foot, he licked her. His tongue was hot and rough and coated in saliva. Steadily Rupert licked up, leaving a trail of drool in his wake. He lapped up her leg, then up the other. He missed out her sex and instead went up to her stomach. The long thick tongue felt almost like what Ruby would imagine a tentacle being like. The saliva was pleasantly warm on her skin, the sensation adding to her arousal.

Ruby moaned when his tongue slid over her breast, the rough texture stimulating her nipple. Rupert ignored her, continuing. A couple of licks later and his tongue ran over her other nipple. She moaned and arched up, the heat between her legs becoming more urgent.

Rupert licked her arms, her hands, her chest, her neck. Then her face. He stepped back away from her and Ruby wiped the drool from her eyes. She was wet all over from him. He seemed to be considering if his work was done, if she was suitably covered.

He abruptly pounced, she grunted at the impact on her torso. His tongue slithered over her breasts, licking, licking, licking, like a normal dog might lick a beloved owner's face.

The feeling on her nipples was wonderful. She spread her legs wide, her urge for sex flaring while the beast pleasured her tits.

Suddenly her was gone, his scurry down her body made her groan, his paws slapping her flesh, one of his claws left a shallow cut on her belly.

Ruby cried out when Rupert almost violently attached her cunt with his tongue. Slobbering and huffing his hot tongue and breath made her body come alive.

It was less than a minute before orgasm overwhelmed her, she cried out and grabbed at the ground.

Rupert snarled and used his strong paws to direct her to turn over. She did, still feeling shudders of bliss in her core. Instinctively, her own animal nature acting, she got up on her hands and knees, presenting herself. He was on her immediately, his tongue again ravishing her pussy. His long tongue also squirmed and slicked over her asshole.

While she was crying out in the throes of her second orgasm the hellhound mounted her without warning. She almost buckled under the weight of him. His hard cock was long and thick and the sudden penetration hurt.

Fortunately Ruby liked her sex with a little (or a lot of) pain.

The hellhound fucked her hard. He was relentless. Savage. He was panting and growling and drool dripped every now and then to splatter on her back. After a few minutes it stopped hurting and just felt good.

She came again, tightening and quivering around his pumping dick. He kept on thrusting away, focused only on the task at hand.

About twenty minutes after his first thrust cum started spurting out of Rupert's cock.

It was agony. It was like acid flooding inside her. It was a burning that seeped through the meatsuit and sizzled the demon within. She screamed. The pain was intense, but so was the pleasure. She was being violate in a way that was completely unique. Ruby was quickly overwhelmed and the light of her consciousness blinked out.

Ruby woke face down in the dirt. She ached all over. She reached down, touching between her legs, and found blood. The hellhound was gone. She stayed where she was and focused on healing herself. Inside she could feel it. The seeds. The beginning. She was pregnant. In the dark of the forest Ruby smiled.

***

With Ruby lying topless on the bed Sam hurriedly took off his shirt. She sucked on the end of her index finger while she admired his delicious muscular body. Even the anti-possession tattoo looked sexy on him. "Pants too," she said.

Sam unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down his jeans, taking his shorts with them. He hurried to step out of them and get on the bed. His cock was hard.

Sam's hands stroked over Ruby's swollen belly, marvelling at how big she had gotten in such a short time. Her tits had grown to almost twice their normal size, her nipples hard darkened and gotten bigger too.

"You should squeeze 'em," Ruby said, noticing Sam's gaze was focused on her chest. "I think you'll like what happens."

Sam gave her a questioning looked and Ruby just winked at him. He hesitated for a few moments, there was something in her tone and in the glint in her eyes that made him suspicious. He slid his hands over the smooth curve of the bump and cupped her breasts. There was more weight to them than the last time he had touched them. He flicked his thumbs over her stiff nipples and she hissed.

"Too much?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No, just, really sensitive since I got knocked up. Keep going."

Sam nodded, his eyes returning to her boobs. He used the pads of his thumbs to lightly rub the tips of her nipples. Ruby moaned and whispered his name.

"Squeeze, really squeeze."

Sam did, using both hands to firmly squeeze and massage her heavy breasts. He was about to ask what she had meant when he saw it. Tiny dark red beads formed on her nipples. His heart rate suddenly jumped up. He felt a fresh shiver of excitement. "Is that...?"

"Hellhounds don't need milk," Ruby said.

Sam didn't hear her. He could only think about the blood. He leaned in and latched his mouth onto her right nipple. The tiny drop already there meeting his tongue instantly made him feel electric. He sucked, hard and desperate. The blood came. It felt like pure energy was crackling through his nerves. All over he throbbed with strength, pure power spread through him like fire on gasoline.

Ruby moaned loud and held his head to her breast, fingers running through his hair. Her eyes blackened.

Sam released her nipple only to quickly take the other into his mouth.

She let him suck on her tits for a few minutes then grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head away. "I need to fuck you Sam," she said, intentionally adding some exaggerated need to her voice.

He looked into her black eyes, a smear of blood on his chin. He looked like he was ready to kill her, or fuck her, or both. Ruby recognised the look. The hellhound had looked at her exactly the same way. There was a beast within Sam, a monster she had awakened. It made her want him even more.

Sam roughly yanked off her black sweatpants. No panties.

Ruby surprised him by pouncing. Her pregnant body didn't seem to have diminished her strength or agility in the slightest. She rolled him onto his back, pinning him with one arm across his chest. She reached down between them with his other hand, her fingers wrapped around his cock. "I hoped my body like this would make you hard Sammy." She squeezed his dick, her thumb rubbing over the head of it in a circular motion. She took delight in teasing him for a few seconds then shifted her hips forward and straightened up on top of him.

Sam put both hands on her belly, he really really couldn't get enough of touching it, while she took him inside. In a smooth motion she sank down on his cock, taking him fully in her slick cunt.

Sam had always thought of sex during pregnancy as being slow and romantic. Ruby clearly had other ideas. Grinding and thrusting her hips, steadily getting faster, Ruby moaned and growled dirty talk at him.

Sam tried to thrust up to meet her, but coordination wasn't much of a priority as long as he was inside her he was happy. He put both hands on her hips, trying to keep her from bucking right off him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes I love your cock, fuck you feel so good, fuck fuck yes!" Ruby cried out. She squeezed her own breasts, two thin streams of blood squirted out onto Sam's chest. She did it again, this time one of the sprays landed a few drops on his mouth. He licked up the blood and used the fingers of his right hand to collect it from his chest.

The loss of his guiding hands and focus caused him to slip out of her a couple of thrusts later. Sam licked the blood from his fingers and reached for his cock, it was shiny with her juices.

Ruby put her hand on his, stopping him from re-entering her.

"What's wrong?" Sam panted. He was sweating, the smell of sex filled the room.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I just want you behind me." Ruby moved off him and grabbed a couple of the pillows. She knelt with her ass up in the air and her head resting on her arms that were on the pillows.

Sam quickly got himself into position behind her. The way she had arranged herself emphasized her curves even more than it normally would. Her huge belly and bloated breasts hung from her body. He stroked his hands over her ass and hips and he moved forward on his knees.

When he entered her from behind Ruby thought of the hellhound. The hard, purely animal, coupling that had left new dark life within her. Remembered how powerful and violent the fucking had been made her as desperate for sex as Sam had been for her blood.

"Fuck me hard daddy," Ruby said. Sam, caught up in his high and his own pleasure didn't notice the 'daddy'. "You can't hurt the puppies so fuck me as hard as you can, show me how strong you've become. Show me..."

Sam cut her off by giving her ass a viciously stinging spank that made her yelp. He gripped her hips tight, like a rodeo rider trying to hold on for dear life, and started to pound her hard. Part of him couldn't quote let go. What if she was wrong? What if he could hurt her? What if he could harm her pregnancy?

"Stop...thinking...fuck...me...harder!" Ruby grunted between thrusts.

Sam, at last, gave in.

He jackhammered his cock in her cunt, rutting like a hound.

Ruby cried out, louder and louder, the pleasure growing and growing. Sam didn't stop when she came. Instead he pushed the thumb of his right hand into her asshole, pushing it in deep.

It took only thirty seconds for Ruby to peak again. Sam quickly followed, his cock spurting inside her.

Spent, Sam flopped onto the mattress beside her. Ruby had purple bruises on her hips where he had been holding her. There were red marks on the front of his thighs and the backs of hers where they had been slapping together.

Ruby turned to face him, pressing her body, her big pregnant belly, against him. Her eyes were midnight black and she was grinning. Sam was dazed, exhausted. He could barely respond when she started kissing his mouth.

"Being pregnant is making me so horny," Ruby purred.

"Still?" Sam sighed.

"Very," Ruby nodded. She ran her fingers through his hair then pulled his head down towards her breasts.

Sam took the direction, his interest revived by the thought of more of her incredibly blood. It took little time sucking blood from her teat to get him hard again.

Ruby wished hellhound pregnancy wasn't so short. She could definitely do this a lot more.


End file.
